Their days DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
by Shadowed Tiger
Summary: In Paris, the two favourite superheroes are back at it again. But during the day, Adrien and Marinette grow even closer and during the night, Ladybug and Chat Noir grow close as well. But when one finds out who the other is, will it all go downhill or will it blossom and prosper? This story will depict the life of Adrienette, LadyNoir and a few others. Discontinued!
1. New day, New changes? Part I

**N/A: Hi there! This is a story that I have just** **started. And I hope you enjoy. I might not post frequently but I will have school. Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

The bluenette mumbled in her sleep, whispering about the patrol from the night before. The sun slowly peeked it's head from over the pastel pink clouds, sending the sky into a rainbow of colours. The city began to buzz around her, from the revving of engines to the squarks of the seagulls ahead. The pigeons flapped their wings in the waking sky as the girl rolled over, arm dangling off the edge of her bed.

 _"Marinette~" a small creature whispered, her red feet waggling in the air. She drifted closer, tapping the bluenette lightly on her shoulder,"Mari~. Wake up!". She attempted to shake the girl lightly._

"Five more minutes Tikki..."she grumbled, hiding her face in her pillow. She drew her blanket up to her neck and shivered slightly, as she turned onto her side, facing away from Tikki and her bluebell eyes slowly opened. She closed them quickly, trying to pretend to be asleep. She started to lift her quilt up to her face in a foolish attempt to try and go back to sleep.

" _Mari... I know you're awake,"the red creature, who the bluenette called Tikki, giggled. Tikki flew to the blanket and pulled in away, exposing the bluenette in a cotton night top and pink pajama bottoms._

Marinette groaned and moved her hands to cover her face sleepily. Swinging the legs over the side of the bed, the bluenette dropped out of bed, mind still in her dreams of last night. She smiled to herself, touching her forehead lightly with her fingers where Chat had kissed her the night before.

* * *

"See you on Thursday for patrol, M'Lady," Chat whispered in the masked bluenette's ear before pushing her bangs backwards and kissing her forehead, lips lightly brushing her skin. He chuckled and pretended to tip his hat to her as he backed away, turning around and leaping away into the night, away from the masked bluenette.

"Silly kitty," she whispered to herself, swinging her yoyo and leaping into the distance, a blush starting to creep onto her cheeks. It wasn't that she didn't like Chat, for she did, but not in that way. She liked him as her partner, her best friend and

he seemed like an annoying brother really. But, there was this warm feeling deep down inside her that she couldn't explain. Something she would only feel when she was in her civilian form and around her crush, Adrien Agréste.

* * *

"Gah! Gosh darn it Chat! Why do you act so... So... Aghhh!" Marinette groaned as the sudden realization that she didn't pull away from the kiss and she instead allowed him to kiss LadyBug kicked in. "Tikki~! What have I done? Now he'll think that I want him to kiss me and now he'll just keep on doing it and then the rumors will start and I- And I -"

 _"Oh Mari. It's okay. Anyways, shouldn't you be getting resdy to go to school?" Tikki asked, interrupting Marinette's speech. The red kwami drifted over to her, hugging her cheek with her tiny arms. She drifted backwards and smiled sweetly at her._

Marinette nodded, walking past her window and over to her wardrobe. She sighed as she ran her hand across her handle. She opened in and glanced at a red top with black polka dots on it that Alya had bought the previous day with her at the mall. She smiled and put it to one side, resting it on her desk chair as she closed the door and bent down, reaching for the drawer underneath her wardrobe. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she glanced over her options. She spotted her favourite black demin jeans a little to the left but spotted a skirt she bought in a sale ages ago. She haf personally embroidered a ladybug into it, even though it was very tiny. Her demin jeans or... A black skirt?

Personally, she liked the skirt as it would match her top but... Would she get told off for wearing it? Maybe... She grabbed both and placed them on her chair as she texted Alya, asking:

 _Hey Alya, just gunna ask ya real quick, jeans or skirt? Also hair up, normal or down? Thanks ~Mari_

She sighed as she placed her phone on her desk. She rested and elbow on her desk and gazed dreamily at the posters hung on her wall. The multiple pictures she had cut out of fashion magazines of her favourite model who also happened to be her crush.

 **Bing!**

She sighed dreamily and unlocked her phone and glanced at her texts. A-Adrien?! Why was he texting her? She clicked on the text and froze, turning scarlet. The texts read;

 _Hey Alya, just gunna ask ya real quick, jeans or skirt? Also hair up, normal or down? Thanks ~Mari_

 _Oh... Umm... Not Alya... But go with skirt and hair down.. -Adrien_

"A-ADRIEN! I SENT THE TEXT TO ADRIEN?! AGHHHHHHH!" She screamed angrily, causing her mother, Sabine, to come rushing up, groggy eyed and alert,"What is it- Oh... Something wrong honey?" she asked sweetly.

"I- I just sent a text... To my crush... That was meant for Alya... Asking For... Fashion advice..." she hid her head in her hands and still remained scarlett. A million thoughts swarmed her head, causing her to ignore her mothers chuckles and the closing of her trapdoor. Slowly she looked up, blush fading, and grabbed the top and the black skirt before storming into her bathroom.

She emerged wearing the red top with black polka dots which was slightly tucked into the skirt baggily. She blushed as she brushed her hair and rang Alya, checking the contact twice before ringing her.

"Hey Alya,"

 _"Oh Hey girl! Whats up?"_

"Can you come over? I wanted to ask you something and tell you what just happened,"

 _"Hmmm? Sounds juicy and I am already coming over girl,"_

As they both hung up, she laughed lightly and walked over to her ladder that lead to her balcony and climbed up, looking out for Alya as the sky became bluer and the air heated up. The faint honking of horns could be heard as she spotted Alya and waved. Her brunette friend waved back and started running towards the bakery.

She heard the distant rining of the bell the bakery and climbed into her room just as Alya opened the trap door. Marinette smiled at her bff and asked,"Well... Watcha think?".

~·~

Alya's glasses slid down her nose as her bff asked her a question. She gawped at the sudden change and just stammered,"You- Skirt- No jeans? Good?- Fantastic- Shocking!". She glanced down at her own orange plaid shirt and sighed "Girl, you look amazing! You put me down by ten notches. Hmmm... Do you still have that off-shoulder jumper you made me? I have some spare ripped jeans in my bag already just in case I need them.". She laughed at Marinette as she nodded and grabbed it from one of the thousand drawers in her room. "Anyways, what did ya want to ask me?"

"Just... Could you possibly curl me hair? I didn't think that I would curl it ever so... I have curlers but..." she drifts off, the last part just mumbles.

Alya laughed and said to her," Where are they? 'Cause you are gonna need to get them out so I can curl your hair,"


	2. New day, New changes? Part II

**N/A: Hello there! I am starting on this chapter real quick cause I have time to kill.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading Chapter 2 of ' _Their Days'_**

* * *

 _The black kwami opened his jaws and let out a large yawn. He honestly noticed that his master had left him his favoutite cheese, Camembert. Slowly, the kwami picked his favoured cheese up and glanced around before flying up to one of his favoured places in the room, the football table, and started to devour the cheese mercilessly._

"Plagg? Plagg? Where are you-" a blonde haired boy said, a pristine white towel around his waist. Before finishing his sentence, he noticed the black kwami devouring the cheese. He laughed and checked his phone to see if he had gotten any further messages from Mari. He smiled to himself as he hadn't but noticed the double tick beneath the message saying she had seen it. Thinking of Mari, he wondered why shy wanted fashion advice from Alya and what she would do if she saw him like this. He exploded into laughter, thinking of her ultimately blushing and spazzing out and stammering,"S-Sorry Adrien- You looke hot- I mean not- I mean. You look hot everyday but- Meep!" then rushing out of the room.

He smiled at the thought and strode over to his wardrobe where he frowned at the 'standard' clothes he normally wore. If Mari was changing her style up, then so was he. He smiled and ran his fingers across the endless amount of t-shirts he had and paused at a seemingly all black top from his current view. He smiled and took it out and stared at it. It was a black t-shirt that had a green-glowing black cat with green eyes reading,' I am all ears fur you purrrincess". He smiled and tugged it on over his slightly tousled hair and onto his bare chest. He resumed getting dressed and walked over to Plagg, motioning into his signature grey jacket for him to get inside. He grabbed his bag, stuffed some Camembert into it at the bottom and strode out of the room, face wearing a smile.

* * *

"Dude, I didn't know you were into cat puns," Nino exclaimed, fistbumpinga Adrien casually.

"Yeah, they're not actually _claw_ -ful. Infact, they are amazing." he chuckled lightly, not noticing Alya and Mari walking up to him. He turned around when Nino nudged him and high-fived Alya. Adrien turned to face Marinette and felt a blush creep onto his face. She was wearing a red top with black polka dots, a black skirt at first glance until you notice the tiny red ladybug embroidered into it and black flats.

He almost laughed at the fact it took her a moment to process what was on his shirt before letting ouy a shy "Meep!" and turned red. He smiled at her and purred,"What? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled at her as she went even redder, though he thought that it wasn't scientifically possible. Everyday, she still managed to wow him with her unexpected outbursts of frustration or shyness or the fact that she would stand up for those who needed protecting, usually from Chloè, or just... Well amazing him.

He smiled at her and hugged her, whispering," Hmmm... You took some of my advice... Why?". She looked up at him and shrugged, looking away trying to hide her blush but not succeeding.

* * *

 **N/A: Ahhhhh Imma leave it on a cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoy. And anyways, two chapters today so I hope you enjoy!**


	3. New day, New changes? Part III

**N/A: Thank you guys got the support and love on this story. I am hoping go make it several chapters long and *hopefully* make a sequel. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3 of ' _Their Days_ '**

* * *

The bluenette blushed and pushed him slightly. Despite a playful push that caught him off-guard, the blonde haired dude just remained there chuckling lightly at her. She pouted slightly and looked at her feet in disappointment. She felt arms close around her and she whispered,"When did you get so strong? And on guard?".

She froze as she realized what she had just said, "I mean- You were always strong- you still are - Aghhh!" she collasped onto her knees and held her head in her hands in frustration. She felt the familiar scarlett blush creep onto her cheeks as Adrien knelt down beside her ,hugging her .

"S-Should w-we get to class?" she asked looking up and accidentally brushed her lips against his. Her eyes widened and her blush quickly escalated and she ducked her head down, embarrassed. She felt Adrien freeze then suddenly relax. She felt the slight tug on her chin where he had lifted her head up. She blushed as he looked at her, a mischievous glint in his eues which reminded her of her superhero partner. She blushed even more so when he lifted her head up even more, lifting her chin up. She froze momentarily as the blonde haired teenager ducked down and kissed her and then melted under his kiss.

She heard the excited squeals coming from behind her, realising most of the class would have seen their brief moment together. She could have easily have broken away, and go to class. But, she stayed there, and moved her arms to around his neck. She didn't ever want this to end, she wanted to stay there, with him, and forget about all her worries. She felt him pull mostly breathless with that same mischievous glint in his eyes, which was now accompanied by a mischievous yet satisfied grin on the blonde's face.

She mumbled, "Silly kitty," to him, resting her forehead against his. She felt him freeze and he closed his eyes and mumbled,"What did you nust say?". She smiled and whispered into his ear, "Silly kitty... Why do you ask?". She felt his breath graze her cheek as he mumbled,"No reason... Shall we get to class, M'Lady?". Now, it her turn to freeze. She nodded and waited fot him to get up himself, before picking herself up. She dusted her skirt and looked up at him, a smile worn proudly on her face.

* * *

The bell had barely rung when Alya pounced on the bluenette, asking about her and Adrien, that kiss earlier and why the hell he kissed her. She smiled and tapped her nose, excusing herself shortly after. She walked out of the class and down the metal steps towards the entrance and bumped into the blonde. She smiled shyly and gave him a quick hug before attempting to pull away. But, he leaned down and kiss her again, short yet to them it seemed like a decade, just their in each others arms. She smiled and broke away, kissing his nose before running to her bakery.

* * *

Chat and his Lady did their usual routine of catching the akuma, de-evilizing it and managed to have a moments peace between them. They sat down, Chat's usually mischievous grin gone from his face as he looked at Ladybug and gushed out his thoughts,"M'Lady, I believe someone knows my identity."he gazed into her baby blue eyes that reminded him so much of Marinette. He let out a sigh as he continued,"She called me by your nickname for me. I mean-You and Mari are obviously close and that's probably how she guessed my identity -" he was cut off as a quiet gasp escaped the bluenettes mouth.

* * *

Masked, Marinette stared at the detransforming Chat in front of her and forgot about her own miraculous bleeping. She watched as a green light blinded her vision for a moment and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. She saw his eyes widened and jaw drop as Tikki flee from her eartings.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late post. I was busy with stuff in life.**


	4. The Reveal

**Thank you to everyone who have** **reviewed this story so far and I want to give you something back. I am replying to a certain amount of reviews at a time.**

 **MiraculousFAN- Awwww thank you! They half figure out each other's identity when they dressed up how they would expect their alter egos to dress. He half suspected Marinette to be LB... Wait... I CAN'T SPOIL THE PLOT.**

 **WolfShadowMoon-Aww thanks.**

 **Kafit 6- Thank you!**

 **Godsgirl101- Huehuehuehue**

 **Again, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of _Their Days. I do not own any right to miraculous ladybug. Pleas feel free to leave reviews._**

* * *

The bluenette hands flew to her mouth as she watched her partner, Chat Noir, detransform. The mischievous glint in his eyes disappeared as he saw his partner, his beloved Ladybug, detransform. The bluenette's kwami flew from her earrings as the bleeping died out and a clash of colours filled their visions. The bluenette gasped in shock as her partners civilian identity was revealed, accidentally.

Marinette immediately noticed the similarities between her partner and his civilian form. They both shared those same piercing green eyes and the same tousled blonde hair. Not to forget the dashing smile. Or his quick wits. She smiled slightly and gazed for a brief moment at him, still in awe but slowly getting over it. Lowering her eyes, she stared at her pumps and hid her face in her hair, gazing down at her black and neon green onesie she had slipped on before heading out. The akuma had surprised her, at the time it appeared. She had no time to change her clothes before transforming into her alter ego, the superhero Ladybug that had saved Paris alongside her partner, Chat Noir...

 _Adrien..._

She started to turn when she felt a large palms placed on her shoulder, her bangs swinging slowly. Her face was still half hidden by her bluenette hair as tears rolled down her face.

"Hey... Hey hey it's okay... It's okay..." a voice sounded in her ear as the blonde wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His breath was warm in her ear despite the November chill. The tears still rolled down her face,long eyelashes beaded with tears. She curled up even more.

"Y-You a-re g-going t-t-to b-be dis-sappointed w-with m-me... m-my civi-lian f-form..." she stammered between with sobs that escaped her throat. She brought her hands up to her face and sobbed into the, the juttering breaths shaking her small petite figure. She glanced from the corner of her teary eyes and noticed his emerald green eyes looking at her worriedly through her bangs. She lowered her lashes even further as if to hide her eyes that betrayed her feelings so easily.

"No... I won't. You are an amazing person with or without the mask. You probably stand up for all things good. You now know who I am, I am A-" the blonde's voice was interrupted.

"Adrien Agreste... I know who you are and we... hang out when we are not in the mask... No I am not Alya or Nino... " Marinette mumbled.

"Wait... _Purrincess?"_ Adrien said, calling her her nickname he had given her. She laughed lightly and turned to face Adrien, a bright smile worn happily. She looked up, pigtails now resting on her shoulders as she pulled her hood up. "A Chat Noir onesie? Nice pick _M'Lady,"._

She laughed as she hugged him, bangs brushing his cheek, as he bent down and hugged her tightly, burying his face into the bluenette's hair, whispering,

 _"I love you for who you are with or without the mask, Marinette, "_

* * *

 ** _N/A; This is Marinette's POV_**

Leaning against the bare arm of Adrien, whose hands and fingers were holding hers, Marinette giggled into the November chill, breath turning into frosty clouds right in front of her. She regretted not bringing her mittens and scarf, but she didn't really mind. She smiled as Adrien's arms were wrapped gleefully around her waist. She giggled once again as the blonde let out a small yawn. They were drawing closer to her bakery, she realized. She hugged him back and whispered,"Tired _kitty_?".

She smiled as he chuckled sleepily into the night,"Just a bit, what about you?". She smiled at him and nodded slightly,"Yeah," a small yawn had escaped her throat,"I am,". She had leaned sleepily on his shoulder.

-0-

Marinette laughed almost silently as Adrien gawked at the pictures of him plastered on the walls. She smiled at him as he turned to her, a bright red blush on his cheeks and he ruffled his hair with his hand,"Heh, crushing much?". She turned and picked up a pillow, aiming to throw it at him. She burst out laughing as he curled up under the table, acting rather cat-like, honoring his alter ego's name. She smiled and turned, replacing the pillow to it's original place on her bed. Yawning, she clambered up the ladder and collapsed onto the bed. She glanced over to Adrien, and suddenly became had gone. He wasn't curled up. She jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder lightly.

She turned and sighed with relief, hugging Adrien tightly. She didn't let go until she felt him relax under her tight grip. She let go and lay down on her pillows.

* * *

 **N/A; This is Adrien's POV**

He smile to himself as Marinette hugged him tightly. Out of relief, he did not know. He relaxed under her grip, wishing for her embrace to never end. Feeling her let go, he knew the moment had came to an end. He layed down next to her and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed, closing his eyes for a few minutes before Getting up and heading towards the window. He bowed and stated calmly," Thank you for the thrilling night my _purrr_ -incess, but I must get going now.".

He smiled to himself as Marinette shot up and turned to face him, a quizzical expression on her face as she asked bluntly,"Why?".

The blonde smiled and replied,"Because it is getting late and I wouldn't want to keep you up Mari," He started to walk to the window, before he finished,"and if I don't, you know my father,".

He felt a smaller hand clasp around his. He turned, to see a very red faced Marinette in front of him. Hearing her mutter under her breath shyly,"Stay here... Stay here with me _Chaton_ ,". He nodded slowly letting Mari drag him shyly to her bed. She shyly went up the ladders and layed furthest from the wall, redder faced still. Adrien climbed up after her and layed facing the wall, giving the bluenette space to sleep.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

* * *

The brunette weaved her way up the stairs, after getting permission from Sabine, her best friend's mother, to go up and literally drag her out of bed. She was scrolling through her previous texts with Nino, unsure whether to text him or not, to answer his final question. She sighed and switched her phone off, placing it in her back pocket. She pushed open the hatch and climbed into Mari's room, unaware to the blonde sleeping behind the bluenette. She looked around and sighed. There was nothing, absolutely nothing to wake her best friend up with.

She smiled as a thought sped into her mind as she glanced at the posters of the model whom she had a crush on. She coughed quietly, clearing her throat.

...

...

 _ **"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, ADRIEN AGRESTE IS SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU!"**_

* * *

 **N/A: Is this more of a cliffhanger for you guys? Don't worry... I am working on Chapter 5.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and as always, feel free to** **review.**

 **Bye for now,**

 _ **TheTiger0511**_


	5. Embarressment

**Welcome to Chapter 5 of _Their Days_ I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as I am enjoying writing it. As always, reviews are highly appreciated.** **Disclaimer: I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ In any way, shape or form.**

 **Added extra: Cause I don't want you guys to suffer, here's a quick(ish) release.**

* * *

 **Marinette's POV**

The bluenette shot up automatically, her face beet red. It took a moment to realize someone stirring beside Mari.

 _Adrien slept over last night..._

 _Alya's in my room..._

 _Adrien is waking up..._

 _Alya's gonna think..._

The bluenette grabbed her pillow and attempted to hide Adrien by covering him, hissing into his ear, "Alya's here... In my room... When we were waking up-"

"Mari~ who are you hiding?"

"N-n-n-no one... W-why?" Mari stammered shyly, her face flushing even more scarlet. She lay in front of Adrien, attempting to hide him with her body. She prayed to the gods that Alya wouldn't find out about Adrien in her bed. She almost froze when Alya climbed up her ladders, sitting down centimeters away from the blonde model, whom she was trying to hide so desperately.

* * *

 **Alya's POV**

The brunette was not easily dumbfounded. She knew when her best friend was lying... And she just so happened to be know. She felt her tense when she went near her. She saw a large body shaped lump, behind Mari, with a pillow sticking up weirdly. She noticed her scarlet face and then, it all slotted together.

The sudden jolt of being woken up, the hiding of something, the blushing, the tension, the nervousness in her voice when she stammered...

"DON'T TELL ME THAT ADRIEN AGRESTE IS SLEEPING... RIGHT HERE... IN _YOUR_ BED!"

"Then I guess I won't..." She trailed off awkwardly, nudging the lump and saying, "We've been caught _minou_ ,"

* * *

 **Marinette's POV**

She trailed off awkwardly,"Then I guess I won't..." she reluctantly nudged then lump, feeling defeated, feeling how Chloe made her feel whenever she pierced through the walls she had put up with her stinging words. She said aloud,"We've been caught _minou,_ ". She felt him tense up. Slowly the blonde withdrew the covers from his face, tucking them under his chin. His face was scarlet also. She heard Alya mimic," Sit up properly now ' _Minou_ ',".

Marinette blushed even harder and let out a small _meep._ Adrien had slept barechest next to her. She saw Alya facepalm through her lowered lashes.

 _"Don't tell me...-"_

"NO! WE DIDN'T! NO..." Adrien and Marinette said in unison. Adrien had added in a lowered voice," but I wouldn't mind if we did-". He didn't get to finish his sentence when a pillow hit him in the face. Marinette had hit him in the face with a pillow, her whole body blushing, even though you couldn't see. "Imma gonna go get ready... ALONE!" Marinette had announced, climbing out of her bed, leaving the barechest Adrien with Alya. Before she disappeared into the bathroom, she turned to see Adrien mouthing 'Help Me Please'. She giggled and bowed to him and tipped her invisible hat to him"Till next time, _my good sir,"_.

-0-

Marinette had quickly walked into her room to grab her clothes when she felt eyes burn into her. She grabbed a pair of black jeans, under garments, boots and a red top she had designed herself. It was a red off shoulder fluted sleeved drawstring crop top. She turned around, towel tied at her chest, to see an Alya shaking her head un-approvingly and a goggled-eyed Adrien. She glared at Alya, nodding her head at Adrien. She quickly exited the room and retreated into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Adrien's POV**

He looked at his lady pleadingly, when she had declared she was going to get changed. As far as he knew Alya, he could tell she was going to interrogate him and his actions and _all_ the details of why he was sleeping with Mari. He glanced at his love, mouthing his pleas silently. He almost burst out laughing when she bowed and mouthed back "Till next time, _my good sir,"._ He smiled to himself as she had swiftly exited, giggling. He turned to Alya and swallowed dryly.

 _"Sooo~... WHAT WAS YOU DOING IN MARI'S BED? AND BARECHESTED I MIGHT ADD!"_ Alya had asked him angrily, though he could of sworn she was actually enjoying it and finding it hilarious as her eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement.

"Urm... A secret?" he answered, unsure.

-0-

He couldn't help but blush profusely as Marinette entered the room hurriedly, a towel tied at her chest. It draped down as low as her lower back. Her shoulder blades soft and subtle. Her curves were also soft, yet noticeable. Her blue hair lay softly on her back. To him, everything about her was perfection. To him, she was his everything. To him, she was perfection.

He blushed as she turned around, possessions held in her arms as she signalled at Alya.

* * *

 **Good place to stop, agreed? Anyways, I am hoping to get ahead on the next chapter that will be placed a period after this all happened. Don't worry, their POVs and thoughts will help.**

 **Anyways as always, feel free to leave a review. Also, I am sorry but I dislike writing left to right as it seems squashed up.**

 **Anyways, bye for now,**

 _ **TheTiger0511**_


	6. The Idea

**I hope you enjoy this one. I am gonna try and get ahead of myself and write chapters ahead of time. Again, feel free to leave reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Chat Noir_ .**

 **This is chapter 6 of _Their Days._**

* * *

The bluenette had grabbed her bag and ,much to the kwami's dislike. She practically leapt down the stairs. She grabbed a small paper bag, containing numerous types of pastries for her lunch, and a large patisserie box with her family's logo. Today was the class meeting which they were all collaboratively deciding on what to do as their Christmas party.

Personally she was thinking a sleepover in the class with everyone. Playing games, scary stories and hot chocolate, with pastries of course. But she already knew people will think different. People would do fundraising events, or trips to the _théâtre_ to see the latest movies.

She kissed both of her parents on the cheek, having to stand on her tiptoes to kiss her Papa's cheek. She waved goodbye. Balancing the bag on the box, she opened the door and carefully stepped outside, to be met by a grinning Alya whose phone was what she faced her attention on. She was walking towards the _Dupain-Cheng Patisserie._ She jumped when Mari had tapped her on the shoulder. But instead of being mad, she was slightly... ecstatic.

"I-I did it!"she had exclaimed bluntly. When Marinette had looked at her with a quizzical expression, she face-palmed and explained," I said yes to Nino's question!".

Suddenly, she remembered Alya telling her about her text conversation last week, during school after she had caught herself and Adrien together. She squealed excitedly and she grabbed her best friend's hand and began to jump up and down slightly, rocking on the balls of her feet, careful not to drop the bag and box

-0-

As she reached the school, she notice Nino walking towards them and bending down to kiss Alya softly on the lips, taking his cap off to attempt to hide their kiss from his best friend's and the brunette's views. The bluenette tutted softly, turning around only to be met by piercing green eyes.

 _Adrien's eyes._

She smiled and gave him a quick hug. She squealed in surprise as he unwound her arms from around him and moved them to his neck before lifting her up to his line of view.

 _"Hey,"_

"Hey Minou-"

Her response was cut off by a kiss. She froze for a split second, before melting into it. She felt Adrien pull away, her eyes still closed, never wanting the moment to end. She opened them slightly, only to be met once again by emerald eyes. She chuckled softly and lifted a hand to touch his cheek.

"Now kitty... What was that all about? Not that I'm complaining or anything!"

 _"Just saying hi."_

"DUDES! GRAB A ROOM!" Nino shouted at us as Alya laughed light-heartedly.

Feeling a blush rise automatically to her face, she hid nervously behind Adrien, letting out a shy _meep._ She slowly peeked out around his signature grey jacket, amusing everyone who saw her. She looked up at the blonde and smiled slightly. She glance around nervously and decided to retreat back behind Adrien.

"Alya" she wailed annoyed,"Tell your _boyfriend_ to shut the hell up,"

She looked out from behind to see Alya blushing madly and Nino twisting his cap awkwardly in his hands. She noticed that Adrien was desperately trying not to burst out laughing at the whole ordeal. She came out and stood in front of the blonde, reaching up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Let's get to class now, shall we?" she asked her friends calmly, picking up the box and bag she had placed down before hugging Adrien.

-0-

Marinette placed the box and a set of tongs on Mme. Bustier's desk before sitting in her place next to the still madly blushing Alya. She placed her books out from her backpack on her desk neatly, placing her pencil case atop of them. She couldn't help but glance at the blonde who sat in front of her. She smiled sweetly and didn't notice another blonde enter the room. Her thoughts were scattered as Chloé let out a shrill squeal.

 _"Adri~kins~! Did that trash kiss you? Oh you poor thing! Don't worry, I am here to heal your lips-"_ Chloé was cut off when the blue haired girl walked over to her and glared at her, baby blue eyes piercing into hers,"AHEM!".

 _"What do YOU want MariTRASH?"_ _Chloé asked angrily," I am dealing with some important matters right now and I can give you my autograph AFTER this,"_

The bluenette walked past Chloé and bent down to kiss the surprised Adrien softly. She turned around and flashed a smile at Chloé before returning to her seat, blushing beet red. The class broke into an applause. The blonde haired female's face changed from anger, to shock, to disbelief and finally anger.

 _"My daddy will hear about this MariTRASH!" she yelled, obviously annoyed._

Mainette shrugged lightly, looking at the door, wanting Mme. Bustier to come in and silence the class. But she didn't, not yet anyways. No instead, Sabrina hurried in carrying a white and gold bag plus her own backpack. She placed the handbag down gently beside Chloé before hurrying to her own seat,"S-Sorry for b-being l-late..." she stammered. She looked hurt when her best friend shrugged her off, mumbling" _Whatever..._ ".

Marinette walked down to the desk and twisted her hands,"Can I have your attention..." She trailed off glancing down at her pumps, all confidence now running away and laughing at her. She heard three very large coughs of different pitches and she looked up to see her best friends silencing the class.

"It is nearly Christmas and every year we do something as a collaborative to celebrate. We will all be suggesting ideas, the past two years have been the same, a royal theme... But this time we all get to decide on it. All ideas will be widely appreciated and respected. My own personal idea is that we all have a sleepover and do games and other sleepover related things. And I know you might not want to do this-"

 _"You're right, I DON'T!"_ _Chloé interrupted whilst filing her nails._

The bluenette sighed,"Anybody want to go next?".

Alya's hand went straight up, much to Marinette's surprise. "Alya,"

"So~~... I was thinking, since the new superheros and the originals have saved our city so many times, then why not do something to honor their dedication to our city? I am thinking of a masquerade karaoke ball, with set songs for each set of personals. We will all draw a name of an acumatized victim or hero from a hat or bowl or something. One condition whilst picking, you cannot trade at all! Also, the masks will be either extremely similar, if not the same as the original's. That's my idea!" she explained thoroughly, at the end, earning a round of agreement.

"Well... I see mostly everyone agrees with Alya's idea. Let's take a vote, all in favor of Alya's idea, please raise your hand now,".

As she expected, the class, excluding Sabrina and Chloé, had raised their hands. She nodded and smiled"Then I guess it is settled. Alya, since it was your idea, you are in charge of this event. Let's take a break, shall we?". When Marinette was about to open the pastry box, came into class, and oil streak on the side of her face,"Sorry for being late. My car had broken down. Have you already decided?" She asked, noting the excited chatter of the students. She smiled when Marinette nodded,"Yes , we are holding a masquerade karaoke ball. It was all Alya's idea actually,".The bluenette opened the box, taking the tongs. She chose a vanilla macaron which was dusted lightly with powdered sugar and cinnamon with a wafer-thin slice of apple was placed intricately on top of it.

She smiled as she passed Adrien, her mind wondering if he would get someone else or have picked his alter ego. She couldn't wait to pick. As if by magic, Alya had came in, with Nino's hat which was filled with names. "Guys, please sit down. I am gunna go round with the hat and you can then pick.".

She started off at Nino, who picked one from the very bottom. He smiled as he called out, "Carapace,". Alya laughed and went to Adrien. He chose one from the top, stiffening when he read the paper, "Chat Noir,". Alya laughed at him and went to Marinette. The bluenette chose one that was on the furthest side away from her, like a stray. She opened it and blushed heavily. Alya read it over her shoulder and said,"Read it out loud,".

"ALYA~~. f-fine... I got Ladybug-" she mumbled. She looked at Adrien whose face went red.

And it went like that. Mylene chose _Reflekta_. Ivan chose _Kung Food_. Max chose _Gorizilla_. Nathanial chose _Despair Bear_. Rose chose _The Puppeteer._ Juleka chose _Sandboy._ Kim chose _Dark Cupid._ Alix chose _Syren._ Chloé chose _Queen Bee._ Sabrina chose _Princess Fragrance_. Mme. Bustier chose _Zombizou._ Alya chose hers at last and smiled at Nino and said aloud,"Rena Rouge,".

"I will ask Nino to hunt down songs that go with each two characters," She winked at Adrien and Marinette," Any song requests just find me or my event committee, Nino, Marinette, Adrien or myself. A further letter will be handed out tomorrow and the rest of the day you have to come up with a basis design for your character. Merci mes camarades de classe pour votre confiance en moi (Thank you my classmates for your confidence in me)."

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this up for you guys. This is one of my longest chapters by far. I am also working on another Miraculous fanfic at the time but _shushhhhhhhh._ **

**This is set before Mayura. So it sort of doesn't slot in with the fandom but ehhhhh, sod it.**

 **Like I said, that's all for now.**

 _ **TheTiger0511**_


	7. The Outfits

**Hello there my readers. I am writing finding difficulty writing this chapter so sorry if I'm not on a typing hype. This is a filler chapter for some** _**BIG**_ **news**. **Anyways Imma just get onto it. As always, reviews are highly appreciated.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Chat Noir**_

* * *

The bluenette sketched rapidly, a final design finally coming together. She had doodled what she thought her alter ego would be several times before. She decided something secret, to resemble her protectiveness of her identity from the public. Something bold, to represent how she stands out. Something romantic, due to being a protector of the city of love. And something only she knew, something that was widely known among her mother's culture, something to represent Yin and Yang.

She looked at the papers that were littered around her. She had been sketching a design for the Rena Rouge dress. No matter what, Marinette wanted to keep the longer back to represent Rena's cape. She always saw it with pointed thigh-high boots and black sheer finger-less wrist gloves. She knew that that was Alya's style of dress. She had been wanting to make Adrien's outfit but he ended up saying he had a _purrfect_ suit which caused Mari to roll her eyes whilst Alya's and Nino's jaws dropped at the cat pun.

Instead she focused on her own outfit. It was a semi-sweetheart bodice that came down to the waist. A black silk was wrapped around the waist and the actual dress came out. The ribbon was finished with a rose that secured the ribbon in place. The lower dress was made of of red tulle. on top was a largely spotted black tulle that makes it look like a ladybug's spots. She was going to wear her miraculous and she had asked Juleka who made her hand mirror. Apparently she had made it herself. She had asked for a matching yin yang set of a necklace and a wider wristed bracelet for the end of the week if possible. Juleka said she'd get them for her. She felt like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but she still had to face then with the mask on.

* * *

Alya had practically pounced on her best friend as soon as class had finished, asking her if she could come round next week to see to catering services. She squealed in joy as Mari had nodded her head. Now she was barley sitting through the suits Nino had repeatedly tried on. She had picked a cream and forest green three piece that she though would suit him rather ravenishly.

he came out, wearing the three piece. Alya smiled and hugged him.

"I think this is the one babe,"

* * *

Adrien flicked through the part of the closet that housed his suits. He sighed as he flicked a pale grey one, practically brand new. He frowned at the detailing. He thought it was too classy for Chat. He trailed his hand over is favored black suit, which was well-worn and filled with bitter suit memories. He remembered when his mother had shown him her design and he remembered his face lighting up with delight at the black suit. Inside it had a golden bow-tie and a dark grey waistcoat. He had added peridot cufflinks to honor his birthstone. He smiled as he realised how he was drawn to the colour scheme. He realised it looked like Chat's leather outfit. He picked it out and hung it on the door hook, waiting for December the 19th.

* * *

 _ **December 19th 2018**_

* * *

Marinette had grabbed the black cloth clothing bag that contained Alya's dress, whilst grabbing hers from the bathroom, hauling the stand it was on. She carefully gave her the cloth bag before placing the stand behind her when she reached for the bag what contained the accessories for Alya's dress. She placed the bag by the brunette's feet and ran around, panicking at the thought of not having the Yin Yang set. She froze and breathed in and out.

She calmly turned around and walked over to Alya and opened up the cloth bag, revealing a burnt-orange-coloured sweetheart bodice with a several layered burnt-orange to white tulle skirt, with diamonds crawling up the bodice. It had a long tulle back to it, which faded to black halfway down. She smiled as Alya's face lit up and squealed. Marinette then opened the accessory bag and opened it, taking out pointed thigh-high boots, with a 4" chunky heel, and a fake golden wire necklace, with diamonds encrusted into it and diamond earrings. She pulled out a golden wire headband with fox-like ears.

She was unprepared as Alya flung herself onto herself. She smiled as Alya thanked her a gazillion times. She wated and took out a matching mask and placed it on the brunette's skin. It fitted perfectly.

She excused herself before getting changed.

* * *

Alya's innitial thoughts on Marinette's dress was _"Wow"_. She took in every detail, from the semi-sweetheart bodice that came down to the waist, the black silk was wrapped around the waist and the actual dress came out and the waist was finished with a rose that secured the ribbon in place, the lower dress was made of of red tulle, on top was a largely spotted black tulle that makes it look like a ladybug's spots to the red black-laced mask that resembled the spotted heroine significantly. She also wore black chunky heeled ankle boots. She noticed black earrings that looked like a ladybug's spots and a red carnation headpeice in her hands.

She beckoned the bluenette over,"Come on. Let's do your hair,"

* * *

 **ARGHHHH**

 **This took me so long to write. I kept running out of ideas, thus not completing this chapter. I am working on two other Miraculous LB fanfics that are unpublished.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now,**

 **TheTiger0511**


	8. DISCONTIUED NOTE

Hey there guys. I am sorry as this is a sad chapter. This story will be disconinued from now on. It's just that I have had great difficulty trying to write this. Even the last chapter was a struggle for me. I am so sorry to everyone who have followed this story and continueally supported me on this. Maybe in the future I will find the motive and re-write this. I am sorry everyone.

-TheTiger0511


End file.
